History of Morseville
Morseville's First Settlers The Romans arrived in whats now Liguria County arrived in 76 AD, People started settling on Morseville in 1525. The first settlement which is Jamestown, Morseville is officially a community in 1528. But in 1708, Jamestown, Morseville was burnt to the ground. However, it was a different story for Wytheborough which was originally founded in 1645. It was the capital of a state called New Surrey until the state merged with Morseville in 1818. It have to be rebuilt. In 1711, Sander City was established by the British. Meanwhile in 1715, Quièvrecourt was established by the French, Snow Valley in the 1760s by the British, Applewood in 1765, and Fort Haggenboro in 1770. Morseville Revolution In 1778, Morseville got it's independence from Great Britain and France and successfully won independence after 14 years, in 1792. More Settlement In the 1800s, American River City, Marcville, Tuson, Martin, Viewport, Forester and a few more communities were settled. The Population of Sander City increased to 5,030 by 1820. By 1859, Sander City only have 10,309 people living in it. People decided to explore the Viewport Mountain Range, which is 100 miles north of Forto, the capital of Morseville at the time. New Surrey was a state within the same landmass as the state, until 1818 when it merged with the state. A new capital In 1809, The capital of Morseville have moved to Forto, Morseville which lies right in the center of the state. The American/Morsevillian Civil War During the Civil War, Morseville split into 2 different states, South Morseville and North Morseville. In 1861, South Morseville joined the Confederate States of America, while North Morseville remained in the Union States of America. Yet, Forto eventually became part of Northern Morseville, the rage went on for 4 years. Forto is usually the usually the main target from Confederate South Morseville. North Morseville would usually build walls around the South border of Forto. The conflict still continues until 1870, when Morseville finally came back together. 2400 Confederate Soldiers from South Morseville are dead and 6000 others are wounded. 2350 Union Soldiers from North Morseville are dead and 6000 others are wounded. It all started when South Carolina seceded from the Union. Then other Southern States of American also seceded like Mississippi, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, and Louisiana. Those 6 southern states formed the Confederacy '''or the Confederate States of America. Later, Texas seceded from the Union to join the Confederacy. After the Battle of Fort Sumter, North Carolina, Virginia ''(Which splits the Western Part of Virginia and forms West Virginia in 1863 and becomes part of the Union)', Tennessee, and Arkansas seceded from the Union and joined the Confederacy. The Union States of America were Minnesota, Iowa, Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Michigan, Pennsylvania, New York, New Jersey, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Vermont, Connecticut, Rhode Island, and Maine. In 1861, Kansas became a state and part of the Union. Yet, the states of Kentucky, Missouri, Delaware, and Maryland were border states that was loyal to the Union. Morseville Civil War Flags The North Morseville flag had 34 stars and 13 stripes. North Morseville's flag have 34 stars representing states and 13 stripes. North Morseville had 34 counties by 1864. South Morseville's Flag have 13 stars and 3 stripes, almost similar to the Mississippi flag. South Morseville have 13 counties in 1864. Reunification of the Country By 1870, there were a total of 47 counties. Then, the capital moved to Applewood until 1995, when it got moved to Sander City until 2016.Category:History